


Helpless

by fangirlfordaysss



Series: We Could Be Enough [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allies, Altean Prince! Lance, Alternate Universe, Blade Of Marmora-Keith, Fluff, Hamilton?, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, helpless boys, he’s still half galra, officer shiro, sister Allura, strategic, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfordaysss/pseuds/fangirlfordaysss
Summary: The members of the Blade were dressed in a respectful manner, making their greetings and such when the Prince’s eyes had landed on someone out of the ordinary. He was dressed similarly to the Galra, however he...he looked somewhat human. He had deep purple eyes, black scruffy hair, and pale skin. In fact, he looked nothing like the other members of the Blade. Lance’s mouth fell agape and he leaned over to Allura, whispering softly, “this one’s mine.”





	Helpless

Prince Lance of Altea was not one for lavish balls and banquets. His parents wouldn’t allow the flirtatious male to be himself, instead he had to swap out his outgoing nature for a diplomatic persona.

When there was an event held, his sister Allura tended to take the spotlight with her beauty and formality, something Lance could never match (and frankly didn’t want to).

The point of the banquet being held was to gain new and strong allies. The Galra Empire was growing at an unprecedented rate, suffocating and exploiting the resources out of each of its colonies. Lance had read somewhere that on Earth, the Galra Empire had a parallel; some people named the British liked taking over earthly places as well, but with significantly less force than the Galras.

Lance stood up straight and tall, the crown on his head tilted slightly as his eyes drifted around the room. Allura stood next to him with a soft smile on her lips. They were in the front of the banquet hall, merely observing before making their rounds. Many people had filled the area and were being seated. His eyes wandered to Galras, which might’ve alarmed him, if he didn’t know the Blade Of Marmora existed. There were other aliens of sorts who attended the banquet, but Lance knew his parent’s motives were solely to gain the ally of the Blade. It’s what they so desperately needed to defeat the Empire.

The members of the Blade were dressed in a respectful manner, making their greetings and such when the prince’s eyes had landed on someone out of the ordinary. He was dressed similarly to the Galra, however he...he looked somewhat human. He had deep purple eyes, black scruffy hair, and pale skin. In fact, he looked nothing like the other members of the Blade. Lance’s mouth fell agape and he leaned over to Allura, whispering softly, “this one’s mine.”

“Which one, Lance?” Allura was looking out too far to see him.

“Look left, dark hair, beautiful eyes.”

Lance felt his heart thump against his chest at faster rate than normal. He licked his lips and quickly fixed his crown then suit before looking back at the other male he had seen. Their eyes met briefly and he nearly melted. The physical attraction was intensely amazing. He heard Allura chuckle quietly, “I’ll be right back.”

He tried to duck behind a pillar in the castle to watch his sister gracefully make her way over to the mystery man. His heart began to race with nervousness, what was she doing? He watched as Allura gently touched the side of his arm and suddenly he was looking directly at Lance. He blushed darkly and glanced away, trying to pretend that Allura wasn’t making her way over with the dark-haired beauty.

“Lance of Altea, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he said with a nod, holding his hand out to the Galra (half-Galra?).

The man looked at Allura, “of Altea?”

She smiled and said, “my brother.”

He took Lance’s hand, planting a kiss on his knuckles gently as Lance said, “Thank you for all your service. It’s greatly appreciated given that the Galra Empire has been getting strong.”

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it,” he answered back, meeting the blue eyes once again.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Allura winked at Lance playfully with a knowing smile before she strode off.

The member of the Blade rubbed the back of his neck, looking towards the prince, “My name is Keith.”

“Keith?” A smile formed onto the other’s lips, “you’re not like—“

“The others?” Keith rose an eyebrow, slightly smiling, “I get that a lot, your highness.”

“Please, call me Lance.”

“But that would be improper,” Keith tilted his head to the side with a frown.

“I’m anything but proper, Keith,” Lance grinned wildly, reaching out to take his hand. “C’mon, the banquet doesn’t start for another hour. Everyone’s just mingling.”

“But where are we going?”

“Some place out of the spotlight.”

Lance took him out onto the balcony in a different part of the castle, over looking a flower field with mountains far off in the distance. The flowers were bioluminescent and glowing pink underneath the pale moonlight.

“Your planet is immensely gorgeous,” Keith commented as he leaned against the rail, biting back a smile. “Is it where you get your looks from, Your Highness?”

“Are you trying to flatter me?” Lance batted his eyelashes at him with a smile, not admitting that he liked the compliment. Being a prince, he was introduced to many possible suitors, all of which he deemed unacceptable. His parents would sigh in response and beg him to pick someone, of course for diplomatic purposes. It was never for love. However, as soon as Allura backed him up, his parents would relax their iron fists of betrothal.

“I’m simply being honest.” Keith looked at him with a slight smile.

The two talked for a while longer; the conversations weren’t necessarily meaningless, but more so surface level. They didn’t speak of anything too deep, both afraid of scaring the other off though that was far from happening. Lance, of course spent most of the time flirting with the part Galra male. It seemed to have paid off in the end.

* * *

  
A week after the banquet, Lance got his first letter addressed to him. He was sitting in his quarters when Takashi came in. He was one of the most trusted guards plus a top officer in the Altean military.

“A letter came for you today. I was told to deliver it to you before your parents took notice.” Takashi stood in the doorway, looking at the prince who had his daily face mask on, “Anyone of great importance?”

Lance plucked the letter from his hand and examining the sender. His lips curled into a smile and he nodded, “Indeed it is. Thank you, Officer Shiro.”

“Of course,” He bowed his head before heading off.

Lance shut his door and flopped onto his bed with a large smile, happiness swelling in his heart. The way Keith made him feel was indescribable.

He had chatted with Allura one night, mentioning how helpless he felt when he was talking to Keith.

He was down for the count.

Head over heels.

Possibly _in love_.

The feeling was wonderful. Nothing like he’d ever felt before. And he prayed to the Gods, hoping for this to last. Hoping for Keith to be the one he marries.

For three weeks, letters were sent back and forth. The conversations held dove deep into their personal lives and truly connected both males together. Keith was no open book and that was clear within the first ten minutes of talking to him at the banquet, however his letters...they were written so _thoughtfully. Delicately. Precisely_. Lance tried to match the skill on multiple occasions though fell short each time.

It didn’t matter to Keith. What mattered was how close they were getting when he wanted to try and stay away. He had nothing to offer Lance, a prince, _the_  Prince of Altea. He was simply a half-Galran male, abandoned when he was a teen and somehow found himself defending the universe alongside the Blade of Marmora. He was nothing. He expressed his worthlessness yet funnily, Lance didn’t back down. He wanted all of him.

On week four the Blade Of Marmora has found itself back on the planet of Altea for they needed to discuss battle tactics with the King and Queen, along with the captain of the military. Keith made it clear that he would be able to slip away from the Blades at this time since it would be Kolivan—the leader—meeting with the royalty.

Lance waited out on the balcony, wearing his nice suit that his mother had forced him to put on. If it were up to him, he’d be wearing something a little more pleasing for Keith to look at. He heard the door creak open and there he was—all suited up and handsome, the only thing missing was his mask. They stared at each other for a moment before Lance reached out and tugged the other’s hand, pulling him close and suddenly they were all lips.

Keith wrapped his arms around his waist while Lance slung his around Keith’s neck. Their lips moved against each other’s easily and in sync before Lance’s tongue darted out to meet the mix.

“Mmf Lance,” Keith moaned softly against his lips once they parted again, running his hands up his sides.

“Hm?” Lance pulled away, thinking Keith had needed to ask him something.

“Nothing.” He shook his head and chuckled, his pale cheeks turning a light shade of red.

“ _Oh_.” It took a moment before he reattached their lips in a hungry frenzy.

* * *

  
“What if he says no, Allura?” Lance paced back and forth, chewing on his bottom lip. The prince couldn’t be anymore stressed than he is now.

“You don’t know until you try. Besides, we’ll butter up father with a nice dinner, he’ll get to know Keith, Keith will ask, he’ll say yes and you’ll be married. Easy as that.” Allura replied calmly, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. She knew that Lance would relax knowing he had support of his entire family, but as of the moment it was just her and Takashi who knew about Keith. Allura reasoned with her brother many times, knowing that if he married Keith, Altea’s bond with the Blade would grow stronger which is something their parents wanted.

“And if he says no?” Lance panicked, gulping hair to try and stay conscious. He loved Keith so much it actually hurts. If his father said no, it would break him in half.

“Then elope,” Allura offered him a joking smile though it quickly faded as she saw Lance’s expression had not changed.

“Keith is coming over for dinner. And afterwards, he’s going to ask. Father will say yes.” Allura assured him for the billionth time, squeezing Lance’s shoulder, “now go get dressed properly.”

Lance dressed in his finest suit and set his crown on top of his head, looking in the mirror. He prayed to the Gods once again to let this be the one.

Dinner went smoothly, minus the anxiety continuing to rise in Lance as every minute went by. He could tell that Keith was getting the same way as the chef served them dessert. The King seemed to warm up to the raven-haired Blade member which was scary; Lance couldn’t tell if it was a façade or if he truly meant it.

Lance watched anxiously as the dinner table was cleared and everyone made their way into the living room. He sat on the couch, holding Allura’s hand tightly as Keith began making conversation with his father. His mother was idly sitting by, pretending like she was busy but listening to every word spoken.

Lance felt himself on the brink of tears as he thought of every letter, touch, and moment they shared. He was able to remind himself for a moment that there was nothing Keith couldn’t do if he put his mind to it. Even if it means asking for a blessing in marriage.

He watched as the King made his way over to Keith and pause.  
  
_That’s it, we’re through, I know it._

He shook his hand with a hint of a smile, “Be true.”

Keith turned back to Lance with a smile wider than he’d ever seen before and the latter was suddenly helpless all over again. Drowning in those violet eyes and he knew the sky was the limit—or the universe, rather.

* * *

  
“Your family brings out a different side of me. Something I didn’t know existed. Allura confides in me and that officer Shiro..tried to take a bite of me..” Keith let out a laugh before he saw Lance’s face fall, “No stress, my love for you is never in doubt.” He reached his hand up, to cup his cheek.

Lance turned his face and kissed his palm before taking his hand.

“As long as I’m alive I swear to god you’ll never feel so—“

“Helpless?” His fiancé guessed and both of them laughed, pressing their foreheads together.

Lance closed his eyes, gently pressing a kiss to Keith’s soft lips unable to keep a smile off his own mouth.

_That boy is mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of writing a little smut shot after this but like that goes along with it so lemme know if y’all want that!


End file.
